


One Foot Out the Door

by mercurybard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a smart woman like Sgt. Donovan sneak around with a prat like Anderson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Foot Out the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to Moffat, Gatiss, and the BBC

Donovan took up with Anderson mostly because he was there and he wasn't the Freak. She doesn't know why she lets herself get so worked up when Sherlock Holmes traipses across her crime scenes. She supposes it just offends her the way he breezes in, completely ignoring the fact that in order for there to be a body, a human being has to be dead. His twisted mind doesn't comprehend the tragedy, she's realized ages ago. It’s only a matter of time before he grows bored solving other peoples’ murders and decides to create a few of his own. Just to prove how much cleverer he is than everyone else.

It pisses her off, and before you know it, she's worked herself into a frothing rage and the only thing for it is to shove Anderson into the nearest broom closet and claw her nails into his back while he fucks her against the wall.

Anderson's not a stupid man, whatever the Holmes might say, so she has to be careful that he never makes a connection between Holmes' appearances at crime scenes and their hook ups. So, sleepovers where she wrecks her knees because she doesn't want to look at Anderson's face. Because, really, he is a prat. God, there are days when he opens his mouth and she regrets picking him. But he's married and understands the definition of "discretion", which is more than she can say for some of the other detectives.

Three suspicious suicides. It's only a matter of time before Lestrade calls the Freak in. Donovan can already feel the tension building beneath her skin.


End file.
